


Nightmare

by baconluver69



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, mild swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconluver69/pseuds/baconluver69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavon has a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

Gavin had been having nightmares nonstop lately. They kept coming every time he went to sleep. They always terrorized him, scared him, and he feared them. The nightmares were about the dark, black darkness that always caught him in his dreams. But, Michael was always there to fight his fears away.

One night, Gavin and Michael were both asleep in the bed they shared. They had been dating and their relationship was strong as ever. While Michael was in deep sleep, Gavin was getting restless. He was having another nightmare.

No.no please..no…no

Gavin tried to get away from the darkness, but it wouldn’t leave him alone.

P-please…leave me alone…stop…please…stop

Gavin begged, but to no avail. The darkness finally caught up to him and surrounded him in black.

"NO! NO! PLEASE, STOP!!" Gavin shouted in his sleep. He then started to cry, tears streaming down his face. He panted breathlessly and his heart raced rapidly.

Michael woke up to his boyfriend’s shaking form. “Oh my God, Gavin” he whispered sadly. He sat up and pulled Gavin in his lap, wrapping his arms around the Brit.

"NO! LET ME GO, PLEASE, LET ME GO!!" Gavin screamed, trying to push Michael away from him. "LET ME GO, LET ME GO, LET ME GO, PLEASE!" Gavin cried.

"It’s okay, Gav, it’s alright. I’m here, baby, I’m here" Michael cooed into his lover’s ear, his lips brushing against his shell. "Please, wake up. Wake up, Gav, please" he pleaded.

Gavin’s eyes snapped open and he breathed hard, tears still streaming down his face. His wide eyes looked around until they landed on a pair of tattoo-marked arms. His eyes traveled up the arms and they finally landed on the face of the American that was holding him staring into the love filled eyes.

"M-Michael?" Gavin whimpered his voice trembling, "w-what happened?"

"You started screaming, Gav. And then you started crying" Michael murmured. He pressed his lips into his forehead gently and wiped his tears away with is thumbs. He ran his fingers through the younger man’s hair, untangling the damp hairs that were wet with sweat. "Don’t worry, it’s alright. It’s okay."

Gavin breathed and closed his eyes laying his face into Michael’s bare chest, trying to calm down his fast beating heart. “I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you” he croaked, weakly wrapping his arms around Michael’s waist.

"Shh, don’t you worry about anything, baby boy. I’m here. Everything’s okay, It’s okay. I got you, I got you, Gav" Michael cooed. He pulled the Brit closer, kissing his forehead repeatedly, rubbing his back in slow circles, and rocking him back and forth.

As Gavin relaxed himself in Michael’s loving arms, he made a realization. Michael was always there for him. Always there to fight his fears aways. Always there to comfort him when Gavin needed him the most. Always there to wipe his tears away. Always there.

"Thank you, Michael. Thank you for always being here for me when I need you, thank you so much" Gavin said, his voice trembling. "You scared the darkness away. You fought my fears away and I thank you."

Michael stared into Gavin’s green orbs, searching for some sign that he was okay, but finding non. “Oh, Gav” he whispered, “can you tell me what the darkness is?” He gently said, not wanting to force him, but he just wanted to find out what was causing him to cry.

Gavin cringed, but closed his eyes. “The darkness. It’s so scary, Michael. It-It won’t leave me alone. It just won’t stop coming. Every fucking night, it won’t fucking stop! I-it won’t s-stop, won’t stop, won’t” he cried in Michael’s arms, his form shaking.

Michael’s heart broke at the sight of his fragile boyfriend’s frame. He hated seeing the pain that caused his baby to cry. If the darkness were a person, Michael would beat the shit out of it for causing Gavin harm.

"Shh, it’s alright sweetheart. I will never leave you, Gavin. I promise. I will never abandon you. I swear to you Gav, I’ll never ever leave you, I promise" Michael swore to him, pressing their foreheads together nuzzling the Brit’s nose affectionately before kissing the tip of his nose. "I’m here for you, always."

Gavin understood Michael’s promise and further relaxed in his arms. Michael laid them back down on the bed, bringing his lover closer to his chest.

"It’s okay now, baby, it’s alright. Go back to sleep. Don’t worry, I’m here for you, no matter what" Michael whispered in his ear, kissing his forehead gently and brushing his hair back.

Sleep overtook Gavin and he nuzzled his face into his chest and closed his eyes.

"I love you, Michael"

"I love you too, Gav"

And they both went back to sleep, content with being in one another’s arms.


End file.
